SSX the new begining
by saintzhouyo
Summary: After Nate and Eddie quit Mac's sister joins the tour ,and another new rider thats supposed to be the best thing coming to the ssx since the beginning Read to find out what happens. MacxKoari GriffxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own SSX or any of the characters in it, it is owned by easports big

Review if you like it please it's a KoarixMac GriffxOC

Chapter1

Attomica: This is DJ Attomica and your listening to radio big. This time in year four of the SSX Tour two riders have quit for no apparent reason the two are Nate Logan and Eddie. Leaving open two spots on the tour. Their spots will be taken by Mac Fraiser little sister Hannah Fraiser, and by the top ranking rookie outside of the SSX Bryon Poole. You should expect big things from both of these two. Now lets listen to some Auto Pilot Off.

_Mac and his sister are now coming into the lodge and over to the signup booth._

"Where do we sign in?" Mac says with a smug look on his face, "I'm ready to get out on the mountain and teach my sister here some tricks."

"Aw yes Mr. Frasier just sign here." The clerk points to a sign up sheet, "This must be the new rider your sister just sign here as well."

"Is Koari here yet?" Mac says as he signs it then hands the pin for his sister to sign.

"Yes she arrived not 15 minutes before yourself." The clerk says as Hannah finishes signing in, "Your roommates Mr. Frasier is, the other new rider Bryon Poole and Griff Simmons." He says to Mac, "and your room is with Koari Nishidake and, Elise Riggs," he says to Hannah hands them their keys and mountain passes, "Have a nice day."

They both say thank you and start to walk out the door when Mac hears a familiar voice "Mac-chan!" They turn around to see Kaori and Elise sitting down on a couch. Koari stands up and runs over to Mac and gives him a hug

Mac lets go of the hug."What's up Koari I want you to meet my sister Hannah." Mac says still with a smile on his face.

Hannah smiles, "Hi my name is Hannah I've heard so much about you from Mac." Sticks hand out, "I guess I'm staying with you"

Koari smiles "Hi Koari shakes her hand then bows I'm Kaori Nishadake it's a pleasure to meet you" she says still smiling.

"Hey Koari you want to go to R&B with me and her?" Mac says with a really big smile on his face.

"Yay , Elise chan wouldn't go with me so yes." Koari said with a huge smile on her face

"Great! I'll go see if the lifts are open." Mac says still smiling

"Yeah there open" says a 13 year olds voice voice about 6/7 feet away from them

"What's up Griff?" Says Mac seeing it was Griff

"Oh nothing so your heading up to R&B can I come pleaaase? I've been lonely since Nate quit." Griff says with a small smile on his face.

"Fine though we gotta go see Attomica so Hannah can get her MCOM ok with you." Mac said "Hey Griff why don't you go with us so you can see who your new partner is?" Mac says with a small frown on his face not wanting to waist time. "Oh and Griff this is my sister Hannah she is also 13." says Mac with a smile on his face.

" Um um….Hi I'm Griiife I mean Griff." He said nervously

She giggles. "Hi I'm Hannah."

"Alright let's go." Says Mac.

"You coming Koari?" Mac says now smiling. "Then we don't have to look for you."

"Alrighty." Koari said.

They walk up to Attomica who was off the air for Lunch.

"Hey Attomica can we get my sister her MCOM and Griff wants to see who his partner is?" Said Mac.

"Alright." just sign here Hannah gives pen to sign with. "As for who Griffs partner is well we have 3 openings at the moment for partners we have Hannah Bryon or Psymon."

"I guess ill be Hannah partner if that's alright with you Hannah." Says Griff with a huge smile on his face

"That would be perfect" she says also with a smile on her face

"Hey Attomica why are we hearing so much about this Bryon Poole guy." says Mac.

"Well because he's the youngest kid to ever win a gold in a pro event the kid is only 10." Says Attomica

End Chaptor1

So that's the end of chaptor 1 if you liked it review thanks


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own SSX or any of the characters in it it is owned by EAsportsBIG

Well after the first chapter I've gotten some good reviews from the people on one of my sites so I'm going to keep going with this

Chapter 2

"Only 10!" Says Griff with a nervous smile on his face. "I was 12."

Attomica smiles with a grin. "I got to give you guys some competition, right Mac." He says still smiling.

"Yeah I'm good with some competition." He says putting up his thumb.

Koari says with a huge smile. "Hai! Let's go to R&B now." She says still with a smile.

Griff looks outside its dark "We can't go now Koari its dark." Griff says mad

"Oh okay well just go tomorrow." She says happily.

Mac looks down at his watch "It's 8:00 I've got a show in half an hour dang hey Koari you want to go?"

"Hai! Id love too." Koari says with a huge smile on her face.

Hannah just nods smiling "Hey Mac can I ask Griff to come with us" she says to Mac as Griff was starting to walk away

"Like on a date?" Mac says smiling

"Um uh sorta." She says blushing a small red

"Yeah I'm cool with it but were going to be out there pretty late like 1'oclock you cool with that." Mac says turns around towards Koari and smiles.

"Um yeah ill be right back." Hannah runs after Griff. "Hey Griff um do you want to come with us to the um party." she says holding her arm.

"Um uh." Griff is almost speechless. "Um sure."

"Great!" she grabs Griff by the hand and leads him over to Mac and Kaori. "Ok were ready." she says still with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok lets go says." Mac he walks next to Koari and starts to hold her hand and kind of blushing.

Koari just giggles. "So Mac-Chan did you miss me." She says also kind of blushing.

Griff and Hannah are walking behind them almost not saying a word to nervous to say anything.

"Of course I did I hate when the Tour ends every year I have to wait to see you again." He says as they arrive to the Club.

"I missed you too." Koari says as they walk inside the place hadn't opened yet so there wasn't anyone in there except the staff and one familiar face.

Hey Marty. What's up what are you doing here? "Mac says with a smile on his face."

"Well I heard my two favorite cousins were going to be here so I decided to poke my face in alright with you?"

"Actually its perfect I need a person to hand me CD's and take my place when I need a break and since I've taught you about all I know why not." Mac says with a sigh of relief.

"Alright ill cover for you this time." He says with a smile on his face "So what with Griff here" Mac puts his hand over Marty shoulder and turns away from Hannah and Griff and whispers into Marty's ear that they were on a date. A little snicker could be heard from Marty. They turn back toward everyone again.

"Hey Mac where can we sit down were not going to really be on the dance floor that much don't you have to be 18 or something." says Hannah

"Actually there are two couches behind my booth" points at his booth and urges Hannah to go over there with Griff.

"Alright." Hannah and Griff go over to the couch and sit down next to each other talking.

"Hey Marty help me check the sound system and Koari you can check the mike alright." Mac says trying to get serious.

"Alrighty." Says Koari she starts walking towards the mike

Mac's eyes get diverted for a few seconds looking at her as she walked away but then Marty backhands his arm softly Mac shakes it off and they go to check the sound system 1 hour later 15 minutes to the show. "Alright were ready" Mac says as he walks up to the booth where Koari was sitting on the couch next to Hannah and Griff still smiling. Marty walks up too the booth.

"Ok let's get this thing started." Mac gives the thumbs up to start letting people in.

The Guard nods and opens the door and a crowd of people start flocking in.

End Chapter 2

Please Review this is my first I want to know how im doing


End file.
